Naruto Rosario Travels
by supremebandit
Summary: response to Srayuki-Kitsune's challenge: Naruto is sealed for 10000 years, after he sealed the power of the ten tailed within himself to stop Madara and Obito only for Orochimaru to seal him, using an unknown technique, which draws on Naruto's and his own chakra, while Hinata's is also forced into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**I have excepted a challenge from Shirayuki-kitsune, and this is the fiction he/she requested, I hope I do it the way he wants it done, the challenge deals with Naruto traveling 10000 years into the future, and he must have mastery over certain elements, and he must end up with Mizore, but sadly, no one joins him from his time.**

**Wish me luck.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=while Madara and Obito start summoning the Juubi=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto stared at the oversized beast, sighing as Kurama contacted Gyuuki, allowing Naruto and Killer-B to communicate as well.

'I have a plan to stop all the Bijuu from ever being used again, but you guys will have to say goodbye to one another.'

B smiled.

'I personally think Number 8 deserves a bit of a vacation.'

Naruto smiled as both Bijuu stared at the blonde's plan.

Kakashi and Guy both watched as the giant ten-tailed Bijuu was waking, then stare in shock as Naruto began his own hand signs, and stare in confusion as reddish blue chains extended from the seal on his stomach, attaching them to the King of Hell statue, connecting to the eyes.

"Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!"

Kakashi stared in shock at what is student was doing, as Guy didn't look too much into seals, he was at a bit of a loss, B reverting from his Bijuu mode, willingly giving large sums of Gyuuki's chakra to aid Naruto and Kurama with absorbing the other seven Bijuu.

Madara stared intrigued by what the blond was attempting, though he was curious about how he learned the sealing method of the Akatsuki.

The four started at the beginning, with Shukaku, the Raccoon-dog screaming at them the entire time, but was easily removed from the statue when faced against the two top Bijuu.

Matatabi following soon after as she actually trying to help them by pushing against the Statue's hold on her, her Jinchurikki being able to rest knowing her Bijuu was saved.

Isobuu also working with them, though now Madara actually saw what the blond was doing, and tried to stop him, only to be stopped due the wall of sand that stopped the black flames of Amatarasu.

Son Gokuu fought against the statue as the growing opposing side tried to pull him out, Madara steadily growing more desperate, tried using his Sharingan to pull back on the demons, only for him to have further trouble, since he was fighting the pull of four Bijuu, and two jinchurikki.

Kokuou smiled as he was pulled from his prison, Madara staring in shock as the moon flew further away, as he instead went back to attacking Naruto, this time lava blocking his Mokuton.

Saiken was next to be drawn upon, as sand crawled along the chains to stop Madara as he launched his black flames at them, only for him to have to retreat from his position as lava scorched the shoulder said Uchiha was standing on.

Choumei felt the pull of the technique, and followed it's brethren, towards Naruto, as Madara threw caution to the wind as he rushed Naruto.

Naruto smirked, as he stared Madara down, and smiled as he felt the pull on the partial of Gyuuki's chakra enter his seal, along with finding the source of Kurama's, and pulling out both the brothers.

Kurama watched as the two brothers entered the mindscape, only for them to be killed by being squashed by all nine Bijuu, allowing Kurama to get his chakra back from them.

B smiled as he saw his friend appear next to the sage weapons.

Madara was shocked as he found himself staring down at a Bijuu bomb, formed of the power of all nine Bijuu, strength to match the Juubi.

Madara stared in shock as the blast came at him as he threw everything he had at it, nothing effecting it, and never having learned a technique of transport, considering how he never had to use hit and run tactics, (he is Madara fucking Uchiha damn it!) he watched as he was met with death.

Obito stared in shock, as all his plans were destroyed, only to turn on Kakashi as he felt himself pierced by an lightening covered fist.

B felt, as a large amount of Gyuuki's chakra was no longer in him, but he felt the Bijuu's presence still within him.

Naruto smiled at B.

"Looks like Gyuuki gets to stay chillin' with you, right B?"

Naruto raised his fist for a fist bump, which B returned with a wide smile of his own.

"It appears we stopped his gears, and saved the world for all the little dudes and ladies."

Naruto smiled, though he didn't stand for long when he was tackled by a blue haired maiden, as she cried into his chest.

=-=-=-=-=-=sometime later, after all the celebrating, at a meeting with the five Kage=-=-=-=-=

Naruto stared as the five Kages decided among themselves what was going to happen, B right next to him, though Naruto knew his sensei would be dancing with Hiruzen over his dream becoming real.

A smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Well, looks like my trust was placed well, though you and B saved the world by unknown means, which means we have to ask what happened."

Naruto smiled as he began the explanation.

"I used the sealing technique that Akatsuki used to absorb the Bijuu from the Jinchurikki, and B and Gyuuki helped me and Kurama, I trusted Kurama to pull out the weakest of the Bijuu, while all four of us pulled, and as we pulled them out, the Bijuu defended us when needed and helped pull when they didn't have to, but Gyuuki used so much chakra helping me, he got absorbed into the seal as well, but B retained enough Bijuu chakra to stay stable without the Bijuu."

The five Kage were in shock, Oonoki asking.

"How did you learn that technique?"

Naruto looked at B as he explained.

"I actually taught it to him, after witnessing them using it on my shadow clone I powered with 8's tentacle, when the Uchiha brat caught me. They would have seen through it if I had not done so."

A looked at his brother.

"No rhymes?"

"Too tired to think of any bro, give me a night of R&R and I'll be right as rain, ya."

Naruto chuckled.

"Losing as much chakra as you did, I'm not surprised you aren't asleep on your feet."

The five Kage smiled at them, Tsunade speaking up.

"Well, you two go rest up, I am sure there are people you would just love to visit."

Both Jinchurikki left, leaving the five Kage to speak about their plans for the future.

=-=-=-=-=-=after the private party for the two heroes=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto smiled as he walked out of the building they claimed for their celebrations, with a nearly permanent blush, especially considering how much hugging he got from Karui and her team for saving her, even after admitting it was an accident.

Hinata had followed behind Naruto, and stepped beside him as he stopped to look over the edge of the cliff he was on, them being somewhere in the middle of lightening country.

"So, what will happen now?"

Naruto smiled at her.

"Well, Sasuke is still lost, so my first stop is to guide him to the light, I also have to figure out about my new powers."

Hinata looked at Naruto with sadness in her eyes, but support in her voice.

"Well, good luck Naruto-kun."

Hinata turned around to walk back, only to stop as she felt arms wrap around her.

"I also want to give us a chance. You deserve it after all you have done for me."

Hinata smiled as she cried tears of joy and turned in his arms to hug him back.

As the two stood there holding one another, neither sensed the attack till it was too late, as a long sword was stabbed through Naruto's back, and through them both.

Orochimaru stood behind Naruto, hand still on the handle of his Kusanagi sword.

"I hope you don't take this personally, but if I ever want any hope of winning, I need to eliminate you."

Orochimaru smirked as several clones appeared and draw out a strange unknown seal around the three, Hinata's and his blood leaking down, covering the seal.

"You both will power this seal with your blood, and you shall be sealed for all eternity."

The last thing Naruto saw, was Hinata's pain filled eyes, and Sasuke coming to his rescue, before all went black.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, as they began their battle, Juugo checked on Naruto and Hinata.

"The blond is stuck within a prison, and the girl is dying, being drained to power the seal."

Suigetsu stood there drinking water as he spoke up.

"I believe I have every right to say 'I told you so' right about now."

Everyone heard the battle as they rushed towards them, only for Juugo and Suigetsu to nearly shit themselves, backing away from the statue and dead girl.

Orochimaru actually felt fear, only to widen his eyes at what he saw when he turned around, Sasuke pointing at Orochimaru when every living legend, including the five Kage were glaring at them.

Kakashi looked over the seal that was around Naruto and Hinata.

"From what I see, this seal is a bit better from when he placed the Gogyou Fuujin on Naruto, this one appears to be drawing on power from both kids, there is no way to break this from the outside, Naruto could over power it, but with his recent power boost, he can't control his power enough to break out."

B rushed right at Orochimaru, and didn't let up, A joined his brother as Sasuke continued attacking Orochimaru, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura went to work on the stabbed teens, Hinata being healed and removed from Naruto's arms, though the poison still effecting her, Tsunade being the best, and with help from both of her apprentices, managed to help her.

Orochimaru smirked as he spoke loud enough to them, causing his three opponents to pause.

"Naruto is the one powering it, the Hyuga's blood was just used to drain her chakra, adding in her power as well, which means in order to escape, Naruto requires to overpower her, himself, as well as me. Only a blast with that amount of power would be enough to escape, and considering he himself was just drained of all his chakra to form the seal, means he doesn't even have the power needed to use his Bijuu power."

Orochimaru couldn't help but smirk as he opened his mouth wide, his snake form shooting out, allowing him to slither away at extreme speeds, and into one of his escape routes.

The shinobi alliance all glared at the hole, none being dumb enough to give chase, several thoughts of whether Naruto would be dumb enough to give chase going through their heads.

Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"I removed the poison from his sword, so you don't have to worry about that. I had no idea this would happen, I thought he was going to go into hiding when he used Anko's seal to come back."

Anko walked from the tree line, glaring at where Orochimaru left to.

"What happened 'mighty' Uchiha, I thought you were going to kill him."

Sasuke looked down as he closed his eyes.

"I got answers, some were hard to listen to, but I understood what happened, I came to beg for my brother's forgiveness, and yet now he won't be able to escape from that till it's all over. If you end the alliance before we kill Orochimaru, we will have to deal with another Madara incident, so I am going to hunt down that snake."

Tsunade shouted at Sasuke.

"Bring that traitor's head to us and you will get a fair trial, you can even pick your lawyer."

Sasuke looked at everyone before him, and just sweat-dropped, wondering who would try to help him, everyone hated him for what he did, his only hope for a chance at redemption, was a statue.

"If you kill Orochimaru for what he did, I will defend you."

Everyone looked at the crying Hyuuga. Hinata was looking at Sasuke with the darkest look anyone has ever seen on her.

Sasuke walked away, with Juugo and Suigetsu following.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=inside Naruto's mind=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was sitting on a small island, in the middle of nine larger islands, the Bijuu on the islands, Gyuuki's with a giant chakra cloud floating above it, the Bijuu standing in a circle, from one tail to nine in a clockwise fasion.

"So, any ideas on what to do?"

Kurama sighed.

"**Just focus on controlling our chakra, by time you absorb the power, you should have escaped, though it's anyone's guess how long it will take."**

"What do you mean by that?"

Shukaku, whom trusted his brethren, spoke to answer.

"**What Kurama means, is that how long it takes for you to absorb our power, starting with me, depends on your current power, though our chakra is all that you'll get, so you're stuck with at least eight voices in your head, depending on if Gyuuki's jinchurikki dies before you escape."**

Naruto sighed as he began to sift through using Shukaku's power. Sometime through the process however, Gyuuki appeared, and he appeared sad, Matatabi asking what was on their minds.

"**So, what has been going on while we sit in our new prison?"**

Gyuuki sighs as he looked sadly at Naruto, answering the question he knew he was going to ask.

"**Your friends are all fine and safe, B just died of old age, and thanks to your friend Sasuke, Orochimaru was slain, peace has prevailed for the last seventy years. They moved you to the mausoleum your parents were buried in. That girl Hinata took care of your petrified form for her entire life, she loved you till death, B visited her several times. She lived with Neji and his wife, Lee married Tenten, I believe her name was, Lee enjoyed challenging B. of course Hinata never truly moved on, she never left your grave, and made sure your statue stayed clean."**

"**The rest of your friends I don't have much knowledge of, Hinata was the one B visited the most, due to always having to go through her to visit you. The priestess Shion was there on occasion. Tsunade had some seamen samples of yours, allowing you to keep your promise to her, Hinata also persisted in having your child. So you're stuck with two children. Both actually healthy baby girls, B met them when Shion brought Miroku, who she said she named after her mother, to meet her father, the hero of the united shinobi nations, and Hinata and Kushina, who Hinata named after your mother, were there every time B visited."**

"**But everyone you know is dead and lived happy lives, Hinata even left a journal right next to your statue, at your feet, in a trunk, sealed with Kushina's blood, so you should be able to open it when you awaken. B asked when he visited recently, she said it was a time capsule for when you escaped, and no matter who said what, she always stated when, and when someone said if, she whacked them with her cane."**

Naruto was crying after Gyuuki finished, but knew he could do nothing, and it was too late to do anything. Gyuuki decided to finish up with the more serious explanations.

"**They found that your seal is slowing your chakra replenishing rate, so it will be longer than normal for you to absorb our chakra, as well as you might be able to escape after you have absorbed Isobuu, but it would be pushing it, if you want to do it safely, then Son Gokuu is who you need to get to."**

The Bijuu actually shed tears for their new container. Knowing he would one day replace them as the mightiest of the beasts. Kurama decided to question about Naruto's plans.

"**It is up to you Naruto, with how long it's taking you to absorb Shukaku's power, it may take hundreds, if not thousands of years for this to be over."**

Naruto looked at each of the Bijuu, staring each in the eye, before responding to Kurama's question.

"I will fully absorb you all, and allow you each to find peace in the next life, and I shall make sure the balance of this planet stays the way it is, and make sure peace will lasts. When I awaken, I will have plenty to fix, and a lot of places to bring peace to. The Sage of Six Paths shall awaken when he becomes what he stopped."

The Bijuu all stared proudly at Naruto, all smiling as he went back to absorbing Shukaku.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=10 thousand years later=-=-=-=-=-=

A quake suddenly began as Yokai Academy was only one month away from opening.

Under the school, a statue with a chest connected to it through the chains in which were covered in seal tags.

The statue opened it's eyes as it stared at a realm it has no idea how long it went without seeing, and as he moved, the stone skin that covered him fell apart, while he noticed the quake he was causing with the amount of power he was releasing, so he controlled it into manageable levels and concealed it.

A robed figure walked down a set of stairs, and watched in shock as the statue he bought from a demon artifact auction as it moved to the chest that came with it, that no one could open.

The blond man turned to stare at him, with blue eyes that glowed like his own white ones.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my mausoleum?"

Tenmei Mikogami stared for all of ten seconds before responding.

"I am the one who bought the statue you just broke out of. My name is Tenmei Mikogami, what is yours?"

Naruto stared at the man.

"I was sold off? As in like a piece of furniture?"

The robed man nodded, actually smirking at the whole thing, finding it mildly amusing.

"I actually had to pay several thousand for you, almost six thousand to be exact."

Naruto twitched.

"I, the mighty Juubi am only worth six thousand bucks? The man who brought peace to the known world, saved it from the previous Juubi, along with the psycho who wanted to put everyone in an eternal illusion, and all you pay to get me and my worldly possessions is a measly six thousand?"

The Headmaster of Yokai Academy, although shocked at his introduction, actually smirked.

"I guess I got more than I paid for."

Naruto glared at the man, before returning to his chest, and opening it, surprising the headmaster, only for said headmaster to lose all excitement when all he saw were loads of scrolls, with the one to the right being the size of a torso, and on the left side being two piles of neatly stacked scrolls, of plenty of colors, each appearing to have names on them.

Naruto decided to sit down and start reading, shoving the headmaster away with a power blast every time he tried to look at what was in a scroll, only for Naruto to throw a couple gems at him when he got tired of pushing him away, as he yelled at him to go the fuck away.

The headmaster sighed and pouted, deciding to take the gems, and accept that the blond bought himself from him.

**=-=-=-=-=-=chapter end=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**3,273 words, according to Microsoft word, and this fiction will be just like my Naruto Negima cross over, I will be watching Rosario/Vampire as I write this, and just redo the episode with Naruto in it, starting next chapter due to Naruto being dragged into this world, and before I'm asked, no, Naruto's ancestry will not really matter here, I just wanted an excuse to give Naruto some more background, instead of building it from scratch.**

**And you all can't tell me Hinata wouldn't leave some kind of thing for Naruto to read when he would awaken. She loves him, and I feel she would do anything to be closer to him, including taking care of his family crypt.**

**There are people who take care of them things, but they are either family members who want their loved ones to have a clean resting place, or the living relatives pay to have them cleaned.**

**Hinata was technically the only living relative Naruto had that could do it, due to Shion running an entire country, and training her daughter to be the next priestess, cause no matter how many people say it, Demon country still needs a leader, and her daughter still needs training with her powers.**

**But this is a crossover challenge made by Shirayuki-kitsune, and I hope I have met your expectations so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, normally reviewers flame bad stories, but I have decided to flame bad reviewers in a story… first, why would I give any shits if you don't like this story? Secondly, do you all expect me to just pull these chapters out of my ass? I first have to think of the chapters, while I watch episodes of the show, and everyone really should know, that 90% of the fictions on this site don't follow the story, but without changing something major in the story line itself, the events won't change, so I have no idea what you mean by changing the storyline.**

**On to the damn story, I am done ranting at you vicious reviewers…**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Basement of Yokai Academy, some days later=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

The robed man had visited several times, and every time, the man asked him questions, and every time Naruto threw not a gem, but a chunk of cement at him, telling him he didn't want to answer questions yet.

The headmaster was getting frustrated. For the past week, he had been trying to learn more about the blond that popped out of his statue, only for when he tried to read the scrolls that where in the chest to be swatted back, like some low level Yokai, and he was honestly getting tired of it.

Tenmei was rightfully pissed off, the blond was stronger than him and often called him a brat, and considering he was over a hundred years old and fought against the great Alucard, he was being driven up the wall.

And he was trying again today, after not getting anywhere for the past several, he was cautious about having someone like him wandering around, though the boy mostly stayed in the basement, he might walk out and cause trouble for him when it was most inopportune for him.

Opening the door, the man just stared at his normal basement, which was filled with items he had bought from auctions and even ebay, but he was unable to find a certain blond that had been occupying his thoughts.

=-=-=-=-=-=test scores of the students=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto looked at the brunette who was whining about his bad scores, though they both noticed the three students all celebrating about their lower scores, which made both sweat-drop.

Moka ran up to her brunette friend, noticing that there was a blond who was standing next to him, both looking like they felt better on worse days.

Tsukune actually took notice of the blond, only for his thoughts to drift to his friend Moka as he noticed her coming towards him. What none of them noticed, were the stares Naruto was getting from the female population.

"Who's your friend Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked at the blond that was looking at Moka with surprise.

"I don't know, I just assumed he was a random student that actually agreed with me over something."

Naruto sighed as he walked away from the two, as they ended up shrugging and forgetting about him, in favor of Moka asking Tsukune to study with her.

Naruto watched a young girl, watch the two from behind a pillar, as he noticed she was admiring the pink haired girl, which got him thinking only for him to have to cover a nosebleed.

Yukari's class president walked up to her, with his two groupies behind him.

"Well, Yukari, looks like you're the undisputed number one, guess someone knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades."

Naruto stare in shock at the young girl, he knew women tended to be smarter than men, but that was ridiculous, she couldn't be more than twelve, and everyone here appeared his age, if not older. Only for the girl to do something while he was distracted with his thoughts, causing three wash-pans to fall and bonk the three bullies on the head.

Naruto actually chuckled at that, which when the three jerks heard it, got them even more pissed, though Yukari found it surprising someone else laughed at her bullies.

Getting up and yelling at the girl, he went to attack her, which the pink haired girl stepped in the way of.

"Back off, you shouldn't go around hitting girls."

As the three looked like they were going to continue anyways, Naruto tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help over hearing. Do you have a problem with this girl?"

The three bullies, after hearing that, thinking they had backup, turned to answer, only to get a look at the boy.

"Great, another boundary being, just what we need."

Yukari looked surprised, while Tsukune continued to look confused. Naruto looked shocked.

"Boundary being?"

The class president turned and walked away after realizing it was one boundary being helping another."

"Filthy witch, bad enough you're in our class, we better not have to deal with him too."

Moka and Yukari looked at Naruto with pity, as Tsukune was still confused.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=in the cafeteria=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Yukari sat down with Moka and Tsukune on the other side of the table, Naruto right next to her. Naruto was still confused.

"What makes that guy call me a boundary being?"

Yukari sighed.

"It's your outfit, if it isn't the school uniform you must be a boundary being, but from your looks and physique, I would say you're a ninja."

Tsukune and Moka were caught off guard, Naruto was confused.

"What does being a ninja have to do with boundary beings?"

Yukari gave Naruto a look, a look one would give a retarded child that asked a retarded question.

"Well, boundary beings are mixed into three categories, Martial artist, Ninja, and Witch. All three have access to the same type of energy, where Monsters have Yokai, we have Chi, and Ki. Martial Artists have more Chi, allowing them to raise their physical prowess to unheard of levels, even matching that of some Yokai. Witches on the other hand are the exact opposite, we have greats amount of Ki, which we use for our spells, and tends to allow us to become more intelligent. Ninja on the other hand, have equal amounts of both, and are able to physically manifest spells without wands.

Ninja are the most powerful of the three, but are also the most versatile, meaning they are the most annoying, Martial Artists stay near humans because everyone views them as humans who work out too much. Witches and Ninja however are seen as not fully human due to our powers, but not seen as monsters due to being mostly human."

Naruto nodded.

"So, what rank are we on the scale?"

Moka smiled.

"Martial Artists are not measured on the scale, Witches are ranged from high C, to low B, while Ninja range from low to high B."

Naruto looked insulted.

"I am a triple S ranked threat, period."

Yukari felt the boy was just upset over being told he wasn't the strongest, and was just full of hot air.

Yukari then became all shy.

"Well, since we answered Stupid's questions. Moka, I-I love you more than life itself!"

Yukari jumped across the table, hugging Moka, though she ended up groping her.

"Every time I pass you in the hall I fall more and more in love with you, and after you rescued me from the bullies, I have decided you're the one."

"The one what?"

"The one to be my girlfriend silly."

=-=-=-=-=-=later that same day=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was staring down the hooded guy again.

"What is it this time?"

Tenmei was seriously ready to call in his two friends to help him in kicking this boys ass. first he throws him out of his own damn basement, hits him with gems(though he didn't complain) than started to hurl cement at him before completely disappearing from his basement with no warning.

"You, ninja, are getting on my last nerve."

Naruto smirked and released five tails of power, causing the headmaster, and everyone else to seriously sweat from the amount of Yokai he was releasing.

"This is fifty percent. So until you have three times the amount of power I am revealing, I don't want to hear your demands, but I could use help on learning about the world I woke up in, so can you help me in exchange for me leaving your school in one piece?"

Tenmei was sweating, even after the boy resealed his power, he would never forget the amount of power he felt, He nodded, not being able to speak, as the blond walked away smiling, only for him to feel something in his pocket.

"You didn't have to threaten, I was going to try a peaceful solution anyway, but I was hoping I would have gotten more information about you, other than your name, Naruto."

Naruto smirked.

"As a man of my word, I will start school tomorrow."

Tenmei smirked as he caught the hopelessness in the blonde's eyes and voice, though he hid them well.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=foggy lake=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto stared at the surface, with a picture in his hand. The picture showed two beautiful women, one with blue hair, and the other with pale blonde, both standing next to a statue, with two five year old girls hugging the statue's legs.

The one next to Hinata had blue hair, his sky blue eyes, and wore a red kimono, while the other girl had his sun-kissed blond hair, while wearing an outfit similar to her mother's.

Naruto dried his tears on his sleeve as he heard a scuffle.

"It hurts!"

"It hurts it hurts, your voice is disgusting, why don't you go cry about it?"

"Yep, disgusting is exactly right, it makes me sick."

Naruto watched as the three bullies that picked on Yukari earlier in the day, while doing it again, they also transformed into lizardmen, confusing him somewhat before he remembered where he was.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

All four of them turned to see Naruto standing there, still in his cloak, though Yukari noticed something, his sleeve was wet, like how her own look after she wipes her eyes after she cries.

"What do you want Ninja? You're as filthy as her, though you are easier to deal with, at least you not some whiney little prepubescent bitch like this boundary being is, so if you leave we won't have any problem with you, just keep your mouth shut and follow the rules."

Naruto looked the thing dead in the eye for all of two seconds before he burst out laughing, confusing and irritating all three of the lizardmen.

"What is so damn funny?"

"Thinking I would follow the rules, after all, I am a prankster, so I will follow the rules while breaking everyone else's sanity, though now I have to get used to asking where your proof is."

The lizardmen snarled at Naruto as the one on the right rushed him ready to take a chomp out of him, only to fall forward as Naruto stepped aside.

"Never rush someone unless your faster than them."

As he finished his warning, he flicked the reptile in the back of his head. The other two snarled as they both joined their friend in rushing the blond.

Yukari was too shocked over the blond helping her to realize she was left alone, she was also shocked that the blond was messing with all three of the bullies who were going to eat her.

Moka stayed watching, not jumping in due to not wanting to distract the boundary being and getting him bit.

"Moka!"

Naruto turned to look at the boy as he yelled, thinking there were more attacking, only for all three to sink their teeth into him, crony one biting his left forearm, crony two getting his right bicep, while the class rep got a hold of his left shoulder.

Everyone looked on in shock at what just happened, Yukari beginning to cry, as Tsukune felt bad for distracting the other teen, Moka herself turning to Tsukune in order for him to get her rosary off, who after getting grabbed by Moka, yanked it off quickly.

Moka released a great amount of Yokai, scaring the three lizardmen into releasing their prey, as he stood there with his head lowered.

"Must you call me out for every little thing? Can you not handle even these weaklings on your own?"

Tsukune looked shocked at her.

"But Moka, those guys just bit that guy, he needs help and I am weak."

Moka just looked at the blond as he took of his red cloak and examined the holes in it, which caused everyone, including the now arriving Kurumu, that there was no blood, just holes in his clothes.

"This was my favorite cloak, you pieces of shits."

Naruto looked at the three lizardmen, and released more Yokai than Moka, while his eyes turned red while his pupils became slits, and his hair became spikier, and his teeth became fangs.

Tsukune looked shocked.

"Is he a vampire too?"

"Moka appeared intrigued.

"No, but he is very powerful."

Naruto suddenly became three as he used the shadow clone, shocking everyone, but Yukari, as she knew the kind of things ninja were capable of, though to what extent Naruto was capable of she didn't know.

Naruto and his two clones flashed in front of a lizard each as they each kicked them in the chin, then back-handed them as they came down.

Yukari watched as Naruto batted the three bullies around, and was in awe at what the boundary being was doing.

Moka watched, impressed with the blond, even though the three lizardmen were pushovers compared to most, defeating one still required some amount of physical strength, though she was slightly disappointed when she remembered this whole kick their asses in three moves was because they put holes in his cloak.

Kurumu actually looked a bit surprised over the amount of ease the ninja used to defeat the lizardmen, only to have her thoughts drift to other uses for the shadow clone technique, and if Tsukune could use it.

Naruto turned to look at them.

"Yo, what is it you're all doing here?"

Moka is the one who answered.

"Well, they all rushed here to help Yukari out, while Tsukune released me in order to help you when you got bit."

Naruto looked at the three weaker monsters.

"Those weaklings stood no chance, when someone who uses chakra trains enough, they are capable of creating a coat of energy on their body in order to protect them from harm, unless the opponent has enough physical strength, or are able to overpower it with their own energy, Yokai, Chakra, Chi, or Ki, there will be no harm done to yourself."

Everyone appeared fascinated by the ability. Moka sighs as she snags her Rosario from Tsukune.

"Maybe next time I'll get to fight you."

Moka smirked at the blond as she replaced her Rosario.

Tsukune looked a bit jealous of Naruto there, especially since he has yet to earn inner Moka's attention, only for protecting him as a food source for her outer self.

Naruto watched as runes appeared slightly around the Rosario, though he was the only one to notice them, he still got good enough a look to know that the Rosario sealed her power away.

Yukari looked at Naruto.

"Why did you rescue me?"

"Mostly cause, I couldn't leave a young girl to suffer at the hands of complete morons. You do remind me a lot of myself when I was your age, pulling pranks to get attention, though I put graffiti all over the side of a mountain in the middle of broad daylight, wearing a neon orange jumpsuit."

Everyone actually looked a bit shocked that a kid could pull that off, Yukari wasn't convinced.

"Ninja have their own villages, there is no way for you to know how I feel."

Naruto went over and crouched down in front of her as he smiled.

"I lived in a village as an orphan, everyone but a handful of people believed I was a monster, I was told countless times my parents left me for random reasons, or they killed themselves, or my mother was a whore who couldn't take care of me. They tossed me out of stores, refused to sell me food at correct prices. I know what it means to be alone, and I know even more about how cruel Humans can be."

Yukari started to cry harder as she clung to Naruto's neck, knocking him over from his crouched position.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=days later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Moka and Kurumu were walking into class, only to find Naruto standing with Tsukune, while Yukari hung from Naruto's neck.

Moka and Kurumu stared in shock, as Naruto spun around, causing the young witch to flop around, reminding Tsukune when he played Mario and used the cape.

Moka was the one to break the silence.

"What is going on here?"

As they stopped spinning, both with swirls in their eyes, Yukari answered.

"I have not given up on you Moka, but I have also fallen in love with Naruto here, and it is now my goal to convince you Naruto is destined to be with us forever."

As Yukari finished talking, Naruto fell over with Yukari on top of him, both still very dizzy.

=-=-=-=-=-=another couple days skip=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto listened as Miss Nekonome was teaching, though when she asked Tsukune to read a part, he didn't respond, even after calling his name a third time.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Everyone stared at him in shock, except Naruto, almost as if he expected it.

Miss Nekonome smiled.

"Read this next part silly."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=later the same day=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto caught three guys all shouting about the three girls that he knew, and he felt himself get dumber after listening to their cheers about Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"What the hell?"

Only for Tsukune to cry, as they all started hitting him with their plastic megaphones. They were all commenting on how he was a wimp even though he was in his human form when the trash Tsukune had started to dump itself on them, leading to them all smiling and practically drooling over the three who came to rescue the boy.

"Hey, just because he's stealing Moka from Me and Naruto doesn't mean you should all gain up on him."

Naruto had a sweat drop form after that.

"Well, considering they know they should fear me, they have no choice."

All three of the boys looked to Naruto as they began to sweat, only for them to throw their megaphones at Naruto, all three being torn up before they reached their target. Kozo spoke out for them.

"Just because we couldn't find you doesn't mean we're afraid of you Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked, before appearing in front of the three losers, flicking them each in the forehead, causing them all to fly off past the three girls, and into a pile of cleaning supplies.

All three shouted about how they would get their revenge as they ran away.

Moka and Kurumu both rushed over to Tsukune to help him, while Yukari went and admired Naruto for his strength by jumping and hanging from his arm.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=cafeteria=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Moka and Kurumu were both talking about how they should be Tsukune's body guards, after complaining about the three perverts who kept following them around everywhere, Yukari solving her problem by hanging with Naruto, who simply destroyed the pervert's camera and finger flicked the boy away.

Tsukune walked away with his head down, only to be followed my Moka, as Naruto secretly had a shadow clone follow them.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Moka and Tsukune=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Moka had just got done apologizing to Tsukune as he walked away to his dorm room.

Moka looked down; sad she failed to cheer him up. Moka looked shocked when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Did you know, humans release a different energy than monsters, even boundary beings like Yukari give off a stronger energy. Tsukune on the other hand has no energy to release, therefore, he must be human, but I am a bit shocked you know."

Moka turned to face Naruto, and saw him smiling.

"He must have some deep feelings for you to stay here with the threat of death looming over him like that."

Moka thought on his words, blushing at what they implied.

"Please don't…"

Before she could finish, Naruto put a finger to her lips.

"I will not tell anyone, I promise, and I never go back on my word."

Moka smiled as she gave Naruto a hug.

=-=-=-=-=-=the next day=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tsukune was standing at the bus stop, waiting for the bus, as the three stooges showed up.

"Where do you get off calling her Moka. She is one of our sacred goddesses."

Naruto stepped out in front of Tsukune, causing the three rejects to glare. Kozo speaking.

"Well, Uzumaki, I hope you're ready, cause since we're off school grounds, we can go at you with everything we got, Umbrella!"

Kozo placed his megaphone on his head as it grew and turned his entire upper torso into an umbrella.

"Neck neck."

After a bit of grunting, Kubasaki stretched his neck.

"Blob!"

Bosaburo shouted as his shirt burst open to show his unsightly body.

Kozo glared at the two males that were their opponents.

"Your both gonna die for stealing the women we love."

Naruto smirked as he charged up lightening along his arms, readying them to launch a thunder strike at the three weaklings, Kozo began to spin his umbrella head as something wet started to flying off him, sadly landing on Naruto.

"Ahhhhh!"

Naruto was shocked by his own lightening as the water hit him, causing Kozo to stop and look at him.

"What the fuck is the water!?"

Kozo actually smirked.

"Rain water that my monster form pretty much shoots out all the time, I am a weather type monster of course, but I wouldn't expect you to be able to battle with lightening now."

Naruto smirked as he placed his arm on the ground, pulling up also caused a rock pillar of five feet, and a six inch diameter to come with it.

Naruto launched the pillar at the three monsters as Kozo and Kubasaki moved out of the way, but Bosaburo wasn't fast enough, leaving him to take the hit directly in the stomach, only for him to straighten up and launch the pillar back at Naruto, who was caught off guard and hit directly in the chest.

"What the fuck? How are they able to throw the elements back at me?"

Naruto now sported burns along his arms, as well as a red bruise on his chest, revealing his rock pillar ruined his fishnet shirt that he wore under his cloak.

With a poof of smoke, Naruto was now shirtless, revealing exactly how much muscle he had.

Kozo speaking for all four of the boys who were there.

"Damn, he is ripped."

Kubasaki crying.

"No wonder Yukari likes him."

Naruto prepared to launch fire at the three loons, all three panicking, though the umbrella monster began to spin faster than before, causing a twister to form.

Naruto launched the flames at the three, only for the rain water that was flung off the umbrella to weaken it enough so the twister could push the flames back.

Naruto grunted as he was hit with his own attack again, which was really pissing him off.

All three monsters were in shock at their achievement so far, only for the moment to be ruined when their goddesses appeared, all flying with Kurumu.

All three had seen what the fire attack did, and all were shocked at Naruto's condition. Kurumu commenting towards Yukari.

"Damn, they are putting your boyfriend through the ringer."

Moka looked at Naruto's eyes.

"No, Naruto is getting annoyed with them, he isn't losing, just underestimating them, without trying."

Naruto glared at the three stooges.

"I hate it when my attacks are sent back at me, I promised the headmaster I wouldn't kill anyone too. So wind and non-elemental attacks are out of the question against these guys for me, have fun ladies."

Tsukune looked a bit more down than yesterday as they showed up.

"Once again I am saved by everyone else."

Moka slapped Tsukune across his cheek as he said that.

"Friends help friends, will you accept that already."

Kurumu walked up to him.

"Besides, you helped me against that other Moka, doesn't that count for anything?"

Moka smiled.

"You also helped me when I thought I wasn't going to have any friends, and you're the only one who can remove my Rosario."

Naruto smirked.

"That's all great and everything, but I am still unable to hit these guys with my non-lethal elements."

All three members of the fan-clubs club stared at Naruto, Kozo commenting.

"And it just so happens to be the stronger one who remembers us."

Kurumu flew towards the Blob as she struck out with her claws as they just nearly got stuck several times, causing her to retreat.

Yukari was already retreating from the neck monster who was spouting about wrapping her in his neck.

Moka unable to get close to the umbrella monster due to all the disgusting wet stuff he was throwing at her.

Tsukune watched on, trying to think of a plan as Naruto noticed something.

"With his tongue out, it's almost as if that rain water is his spit… I will kill that bastard."

Naruto began to look darker as he got more pissed off. Tsukune began shouting at the three lame monsters.

"Hey, you three, you call yourselves a fan club but all you really are is a bunch of creepy stalkers, you're pathetic."

Kozo "Wait, you're calling us pathetic?"

Bosaburo "Not only that, but perverted, ugly monster trash too?"

Tsukune "I didn't say that last part."

Kozo glared at Tsukune as he spoke for all three of them.

"You sure thought that though. Well you won't have to look at us much longer because we're gonna…"

"Destroy you!"

All three shouted as Kozo began to do commentary for their new form.

"Well now it's time for the fan club collision-"

Bosaburo "Super-secret-"

Kubasaki "Angry amalgam attack!"

As all three shouted Amalgam, they became a giant blob monster, with a mouth on it's stomach, along with an umbrella on it's back.

"Not so pathetic now are we tiny? Actually, the only pathetic on here is you."

The monster swatted Tsukune aside as Naruto stepped back up to fight as well, hoping for a different outcome with this form.

Only for everyone to stop and turn to witness Moka being released.

"So you three woke me up?"

"The goddess who descended from heaven above."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=the battle is the same from here on out=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto looked at Moka.

"Nice to see you again."

Moka smirked at Naruto.

"So you got beat up huh? Guess you're not as powerful as I thought."

"Their monster forms are perfect for countering, getting close to them would have left me open to getting tangled up in the one guy's neck, and I didn't expect to be assaulted by my own elemental attacks."

Moka actually looked at the three.

"Guess where some things are weak, they shine brighter elsewhere."

Moka turned to Tsukune as he spoke to her.

"Guess I wound up being saved by you again huh Moka?"

"Tsukune, your leaving doesn't work for me, without you there would be no food for yours truly, an it would make the other Moka sad."

"Leaving? Who said anything about leaving?"

Naruto also looked confused.

"I followed Tsukune here in case those three nut jobs showed up, and I assumed that you three followed my example due to saying how you were gonna be his body guards or something."

Tsukune chuckled slightly.

"Naruto ran into me while I was walking here and asked about the briefcase, which is full of letters that I was gonna ask the bus driver to mail for me."

All the girls looked shocked, as Yukari pointed out Moka jumped to conclusions.

=-=-=-=-=-=the following day=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tsukune stood up shouting as they were told about a new payphone, which just after, Moka drank some of his blood, causing Naruto to shake his head.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Alright, 4,718 words, sorry about the long author notes, but I feel that I get asked to update too often when everyone is asking for the next chapter one minute after the first chapter was posted, it drives me bonkers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is the next update for the challenge fic… maybe the reason I don't do fictions where Naruto is launched into the future, is because it is nearly impossible to replicate the event, making it nearly impossible to pair with Naruto girls.**

**Well, either way, here you all go.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=after a couple days since our last chapter=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

We find our blond boundary being wandering around, with everyone asking him to join their club, while Yukari clung to his back, smiling as he walked as if she wasn't clinging to him.

Naruto actually didn't mind the young genius clinging to him, even though she called him her boyfriend all the time, making a lot of girls actually glare at her, Naruto had already shot down Yukari's pleas to a three way with Moka.

Yukari had actually began to cry, till he placed his hand on her head, telling her she needed to mature more, and not just mentally, though she did drag a promise to be her first when she turned 18, which he allowed if she was still single.

Naruto hoped she wouldn't put her love life on hold for him, he wanted her happy, but he didn't want her to be held down because she had a crush on him that could turn out to be just that, a simple temporary crush.

Naruto and Yukari crossed paths with Tsukune and Moka as they were walking through the crowds, looking for a decent club, while Yukari decided to drag Moka along with them, while Tsukune and Naruto followed the little girl pulling the pinkette around.

Tsukune followed alongside Naruto as they spoke.

"Does this school have any normal clubs? Moka has already been approached by mummies, chemists, and even a guy with needles sticking out of him."

Naruto had a flash back to his battle against Haku and shivered a bit.

Naruto and Tsukune were stopped as they were approached by a green haired beauty in a bakini, Naruto began to sniff the air slightly, as he tilted his head, causing several girls to ogle him.

Yukari and Moka both watched as the skimpy clad greenette flirted with their boys, as they both went back to pull her off them, as Tsukune spoke.

"Well, I guess we have a winner, I used to take swimming in my old school, so this should be fun. Right, Moka?"

Naruto muttered fish as Yukari grabbed him, actually thinking along the same lines of Tsukune as they both imagined Moka in a bikini, though the guy she was being held by was different, and in one case with an extra girl.

Naruto looked at the girls who were all in swimwear, as they all enticed him to join, all the while, he was just curious about why they all smelt like fish.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=later in the pool=-=-=-=-=-==-=

Tsukune was being tended to by the greenette they met earlier, as Naruto was being taught by two other members, though he was more along the lines of teaching Yukari, while the two girls fawned over how he looked like a big brother teaching his little sister, which caused Yukari to pout, before glomping Naruto and calling him her boyfriend.

Naruto just chuckled as he hugged her, finding it amusing how the girls kept teasing the young genius.

Naruto then caught Moka running off as she shouted about Tsukune wanting to meet other girls, though Naruto knew the real reason, he also noticed her flinch when the club captain splashed her with water.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he went to holding the still complaining Yukari with one arm, which caused her to realize he was distracted, which lead to her finding out Moka left Tsukune with the swimming bimbo.

Both then watched as Kurumu jumped in and landed on Tsukune and planted his face firmly between her legs as she landed.

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched her rub herself against him, asking him to teach her how to swim, not understanding how she could be so open about where she tried her moves on him.

=-=-=-=-=-=skipping the heart-pounding girls! Girls! Girls! Swim meet=-=-=-=-=-=

Moka sat there in an alley when she heard footsteps, only to look and find Naruto.

"Tsukune couldn't follow you due the swim girl and Kurumu keeping him back, so I decided to send a shadow clone to check up on you."

Moka smiled at him.

"Tsukune is such a jerk."

Naruto smirked.

"Actually, he's just dumb, and thought he would get to see you in a bikini if he joined the swim club. He was also looking for a way to impress you by joining a club that allowed him a chance if any to impress you. Personally, I wouldn't have minded seeing you in a bikini myself."

Moka smiled as she blushed.

"Water harms vampires."

Naruto sighed loudly.

"Tsukune will be disappointed about that."

Inner Moka listened in from behind the Rosario, as Naruto continued to cheer up her pink haired counterpart.

"I also noticed the sealing effects on your Rosario."

Moka looked confused as Naruto spoke of her Rosario.

"The Rosario doesn't simply seal off your power, it seals off part of your blood, leaving me to believe that this is what inner Moka would be if she never had her power, while she is what you would be if you had all your power. This leads me to believe I can allow both of you to stretch your legs, but with what I have in mind, there might be some limits. This is between the two of you to discuss, I can create a new Rosario seal for you, that will allow you both to exist at the same time, but if you both are against this, than I will not even try it."

Moka looked slightly shocked as she heard this, and smiled at Naruto, and was about to speak, if he hadn't disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Moka looked shocked, as she decided to go see if something happened, Inner Moka giving her two scents.

"He appears to be a much better man than that human, and his skills are much more useful than the blood of a simple human, he might even taste just as good, he even has a way to allow us more freedom from the seal. Though I do wonder why his clone disappeared like that."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=back at the swimming pool=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto had just pulled Yukari away from several fish girls, which when Naruto asked, he was told they were mermaids, though even after he lifted and threw them off him, they continued to bite him.

Naruto managed to get Yukari out of the pool by tossing her to Kurumu, though he was now being bitten on both shoulders as the two mermaids swam up behind him, two more swimming up to him and biting onto his forearms, pinning him down.

Tsukune was panicking as Tamao tried to bite onto him, causing Naruto to panic slightly, losing control over his barrier, as the mermaids finally sank their teeth into him.

Naruto snarled as he slowly sank into the water, along with the four mermaids attached to him.

Moka arrived just in time to hear Tsukune scream for help, leading her to jump in to help him, only for her to sink.

Kurumu grabbed Tamao off Tsukune and allow him to go help Moka.

Tsukune swam down reaching to remove the Rosario, and as he did, he also noticed a shadow below Moka.

Everyone above water watched on as the water swirled, Yukari was crying over Naruto getting pulled under the surface when he tossed her out of the pool.

Slowly rising from the pool was Inner Moka and Tsukune, except they were both on the back of a sturdy looking shell, which continued to rise until they saw a three flat turtle tails, along with the head of said turtle, which looked like Naruto, wearing a thick jaw guard, as well as his hair becoming paler, along with gaining thickness equal to that of the shell. His arms and legs turned somewhat pale as well, his skin becoming leathery.

Looking at his form, they noticed he now resembled a turtle, the thick shell actually attaching itself to him like the shell of a real turtle. He also appeared to be walking on the water, looking like a Kappa with three tails, and a very thick shell that appeared to guard his entire body.

Yukari was in awe, while the mermaids stared in fear, as the new Naruto tossed the four mermaids who were feeding on him at them.

Moka looked at Naruto as he glared at the fish women, and grabbed Tsukune by the collar, jumping off the shell of Naruto's.

Naruto glared at the mermaids as Tamao swam forward to glare at the male.

"So, you're a yokai of the sea as well?"

Naruto smirked, his voice coming out distorted, almost as if there were two people talking at once.

"Actually, I have more power than just this, Isobuu is the strongest defensive form I have."

Several mermaids cowered further away as the boy spoke. Some recognized the form of a demon their parents mentioned, or from the tails of a great beast who traveled the earth so long ago.

The great beast that embodied the power of the ocean, which slightly resembled the person in front of them.

Naruto smirked, which with his current jaw, was barely seen.

"Well then, shall we go at it or what?"

Tamao rushed past the oversized kappa, as the other mermaids rushed him head on, heading straight for Moka. Naruto easily bated the mermaids off him with a single blast of water from his maw (1).

Moka simply kicked Tamao away from her, and into a fishing net on the other side of the pool.

The mermaids were all feeling battered as they laid about the tiles by the pool.

Moka smacked Tsukune as she reprimanded him for his actions, before turning to Naruto, who almost resembled a teenage mutant ninja turtle, as he walked around, though with his jaw, eyes and thicker skin, he looked much more frightening.

"What exactly is that?"

Naruto's skin began to regain its color as his shell began to gain color as it shrank, transforming into his back and chest, his jaw doing the same, until he was back in his human form, which he surprisingly enough had a pair of frog boxers covering him.

Yukari blushed as she ran up to him, jumped into his arms and cried about thinking he was drained of his youth, causing Naruto to have a spandex clad flashback.

Naruto chuckled a bit, holding Yukari as he responded Moka.

"I guess it was centuries ago, but there used to be ninja who possessed a demon sealed within them, they were called jinchurikki, and I am the last, as well as the container for all nine of the demons. I possess ten forms in all, and each has separate uses, and you just saw the three tailed demon, Isobuu in his natural environment."

Yukari was fascinated, while Kurumu and Tsukune were shocked, Moka on the other hand actually smirked at the blond.

"Now I really look forward to fighting you, but now the match will have to wait due to me having to rest."

Moka walked off as she ignored Tsukune trying to talk to her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=several days later again=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I would like to welcome all of you to the newspaper club!"

Tsukune looked around before asking.

"Are we the only members?"

In front of Nekonome was, from right to left(from her point of view) was Kurumu, Tsukune, Moka, Naruto and Yukari.

She continued to smile as someone announced their entrance as Nekonome introduced them.

"Actually, he's in the club as well."

The older male smiled, somehow causing his teeth to ping in the light.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to pick up some things. Well, my name is Ginei. But please call me Gin."

Gin proceeded to hand a bouquet of red roses to Moka, and a pink bouquet to Kurumu, before pulling a pink rose from Kurumu's bouquet, and handing it to Yukari.

"Looks like good things do come in small packages."

Nekonome said something about a staff meeting before rushing out, leaving Gin to explain things to the new members.

Gin proceeded to tell them about the newspaper, about them editing and publishing the school newspaper. Before becoming very enthusiastic about how the club was not for the faint of heart.

Gin asked about any ideas for the paper, when Kurumu suggested going after the pervert that was wondering the campus.

Gin watched as Moka and Kurumu both tried to place the posters up, higher and higher as Gin continued to ask them to place them higher up.

Gin squatted down, getting a look up their skirts as Tsukune came up behind him as he copied him in order to see what he was looking at, and was shocked at what Gin was doing.

Both boys were caught off guard when Naruto kicked Gin in his head, who flew into Tsukune, knocking both to the ground, as the three girls looked to see what the ruckus was.

Yukari jumping up to hang off Naruto's back, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"They peeped up your skirts."

Naruto's one sentence ended up with both Gin and Tsukune getting slapped.

Yukari commented how he deserved it, Kurumu saying if he wanted to see her panties he could have asked, and Moka walking away saying she hated perverts.

Tsukune appeared to be trying to defend himself, trying to say he barely saw anything before Naruto kicked them, Gin asking why a high classed flower bringing guy like him would be a pervert.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=next morning=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto, with his witchy back pack watched as Tsukune followed Moka, begging her for her forgiveness.

Naruto shook his head as he noticed Moka's facial features, as he watched her pass him.

Yukari still believing Tsukune deserved what he was getting, and was trying to convince Naruto to go get Moka, Naruto merely chuckled at the young girl on his back.

"She is upset at Tsukune, she still has feelings for him, so I assume it is useless for me to 'go pick her up'"

Naruto chuckled as Yukari pouted.

=-=-=-=-=-=later=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto watched on as Tsukune was glared at by Moka and Kurumu for being caught peeping again, Yukari was sitting next to him, as they all listened to Tsukune's side of the story, which Naruto actually believed him when he said he was just walking by when they looked out the window.

Naruto knew his peepers after all, and Tsukune was too chicken to be one.

Naruto sighed as he stepped up to the two girls.

"I know perverts, and Tsukune is too jelly-boned to peep."

Yukari looked at Naruto as he said that.

"You're a pervert Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at her as he answered.

"Actually, I am a anti-pervert. I actually expose perverts when I catch them peeping, I was even taught by a man who found it insulting to be called a pervert."

All four people looked at Naruto, the girls actually smiling at him, before he continued.

"He would then proudly shout about how he was 'The' Super Pervert, he wrote a smutty book for adults, and got his material by peeping on women as they were in the hot springs usually, but he would occasionally get lucky and find a couple girls in bikinis swimming in a river."

All four of the other people there were shocked, while the three girls were also appalled. Naruto smiled as he continued.

"But when the chips were down, he would show just why he was an S-class threat, he was the strongest of my home, as well as my godfather. He was wise when serious, and kind when he felt like it. His dream was for everyone everywhere to live in peace, and I look forward to carrying on his dream."

The girls were now confused on what to feel about that, they would have liked to meet the man, but they also knew they would not like him.

The girls left the room to talk as Naruto sat there reminiscing, Tsukune walked off, asking why no one believed him, only for Gin to show up and tell him he believed him.

Naruto was watching out the window as he saw Gin guide Tsukune to a window that lead to a room he didn't know about, only for Tsukune to turn around as Gin took several pictures.

Naruto watched as things played out, hoping to find out what Gin was planning.

Naruto found himself watching Moka and Gin on the roof talking, as Gin revealed to Moka that he had proof Tsukune was a peeper.

Naruto glared as his teeth became fangs, his whiskers thickened, and his pupils became slits, till he heard him mentioning a drum, and Kurumu and Yukari both appeared and asked him how he knew that, only for them to be dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Watson.

Naruto had to hold a laugh back as he saw the two.

They proceeded to interrogate Gin, proving more and more that Tsukune wasn't the peeper, and revealed that Gin was in fact the peeper, and as he stepped back in shock, a whole picture album worth of photos dropped from his school coat.

Naruto watched on as Gin jumped away from the girls and transformed into a werewolf, before jumping in and nearly hitting Moka.

Tsukune chose this time to come to the roof as he rushed passed Kurumu and Yukari, Kurumu warning him about werewolves.

Naruto watched as Tsukune dived past Gin and managed to snag Moka's Rosario off her before Gin stomped on his back.

Inner Moka was awakened as she was now glaring at the wolf.

Gin began to glare at the girl as he shouted about how he knew how to pick girls, before stating how he was gonna make Moka his woman.

Moka was having trouble following Gin, as the wolf sped past her several times, trimming off bits of her clothes at each pass, only for around the third time, he was stopped, as well as his mocking of Moka, when a red nine-tailed werewolf appeared before him.

He was slim, with a red cloak that had black flames along the bottom, as well as brown pants similar to his own, he also had a more vulpine look to him.

"Gin, meet Kurama."

Everyone was shocked as they recognized Naruto's dual voice, similar to when he turned into that turtle, Isobuu they remembered him calling that form.

Naruto kicked Gin away from him as Gin took a moment to stared at the spectacle before him, after all, it wasn't every day you meet a vulpine werewolf.

Moka was the first to ask.

"So, this is your ninth transformation, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked as he kept his eyes focused on Gin.

"Yes, I guess it isn't hard to guess from the amount of tails I have, but this form is Kurama, The Nine-Tailed Fox, or Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard him, Kitsunes being an S-class demon, you could hardly blame them.

Gin actually backed off a bit, which didn't help as Naruto rushed forward, fighting Gin with speed vs. speed.

Gin knew how fast Kitsune could be, they were probably the only yokai that could challenge him in speed, and on the night of a full moon, he figured he would win, until he was K.F.O.

Naruto transformed back to his human form as he created a shadow clone to drag Gin to the infirmary.

Moka smirked at Naruto as she snagged the Rosario from Tsukune, and replaced it in order to rest.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=the next day=-=-=-=-=-=

We actually find Gin running from a mob of angry women, while the other club members were putting up their first story, though as Tsukune asked if any of them thought their first story would have been about proving his innocence, only for him to get a nose bleed from accidentally getting a peek up Moka's skirt.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=the end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**3,373 words alright, for a bit, I almost thought I wasn't going to make the quota. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The water attack, not the Bijudama, mostly just a water bullet, like when Gamabunta fought Shukaku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, first off, I would like to respond to reviews, the first one though I can't find it on the list… is that he complained about me having Naruto wondering about why the club smelt like fish…**

**First off, what do you think mermaids are? And secondly, if women have a problem with me saying anything about mermaids smelling like fish, they can complain themselves, but unlike you, they understand that a mermaid is HALF FISH! So they will smell like fish…**

**Next on the list…**

**Joe lawyer… first off, I don't really care about the whole 'there are no taboos for monsters' advice. Naruto wouldn't fuck a young girl just cause he can… and yes I understand Naruto can kill them all, but when you promise not to kill the students… that's kinda hard. Read all the chapters thoroughly dude. If it really bothers everyone, I will go back and change the age requirement to 16… I will even let everyone vote on it. Just for you. Happy?**

**I am also not competing, with anyone; you all have decided to make this a game of who has the bigger pair. These are stories for people to enjoy, not a competition. Deal with it.**

**Daniel… you do realize Hinata died almost 9,900 years ago at the very least right? How can she have an impact on the story? Gyuuki was comforting Naruto about the girls he left behind, not giving way for me to randomly say someone Naruto is fucking is related to him… and no, that is not going to happen. The blood would be too diluted anyways.**

**The next is actually three guests all at once, except one of them is called sol… I don't care if this is on any list, I write how I write, don't like don't read, and finally sol, I shall make them as long as the episodes, as I explained in a previous author note, I watch the episode and change it to fit the fiction, so bitch at the anime dudes to make longer episodes.**

**Seta and Jinsokuichi both point out I'm being rushed… how can I be rushed? I do these chapters in sections, I do a part of one, leave it till the next part comes to me, occasionally reading the whole fiction, catching some mistakes, and catching myself up, and I write where I feel I should go, that's why I take so long doing these chapters… I also thank you for the advice, but chill, the end of the world won't happen because I am a crappy writer…**

**Tommy, you give Tommy(Oliver) a bad name, and point out the obvious for all the wrong reasons, yes I am going to hell, but not because I don't kneel to your stupid demands of speeding up my thought process… chill, Hell ain't going anywhere…**

**Anheg also pointed out the obvious, but he was nice about it, so he gets no rant… but he does get a mention.**

**By the way, Argorok, you put jon instead of job… figured if everyone wants to point out my typos, I can point out a reviewer's, but that's to finish this long author note with something funny…**

**Now I know how Foamy the squirrel feels… the smartest fictional squirrel, possibly character, to date.**

**I feel I should leave this chapter as a single author note like every other author does, but I don't do that.**

**On with the story that you all feel is rushed. :D**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=a morning, sometime after the last chapter…=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

The newspaper club was all standing around, handing out the school newspaper they worked so hard on.

Each had their own columns as well as the everyday news.

Yukari had taken the job of schooling advice, mostly on how to study properly.

Gin's ended up mostly talking about girls, one subject being the top ten girls, which he picked.

Kurumu's was all about fashion, and even a bit on gossip.

Naruto mostly gave his advice on problems he heard about, trying to keep everyone's spirits high, and even added humor to his column with some jokes.

Tsukune's personal column was mostly a journal entry, he talked about everything that went on in the school, from the view of the weak, which gave everyone a perspective of how it feels to be under the foot of the bigger stronger monsters, in hopes of getting the stronger monsters to take it easier on the weaker ones, that helped, in some cases.

Male monsters started calling him a girl in boy's clothing, while girls saw him as sensitive, but everyone was seeing him as lonely, also gaining him pity from some.

Moka had trouble finding her own thing to write, until Naruto advised her in interviews, so while also giving her thoughts on Yukari's own column, she also used her own to show what was most popular, even having charts to show the majority preferred weekly subject.

This week, she had been asking girls and even the boys about their opinions on the top ten guys, in order to give the girls their say in who deserved to be on the top list, which shockingly, Naruto and Tsukune were on, and Gin wasn't.

Naruto actually made second, with some Kuyou beating him by a couple of votes. Moka even took respectable pictures of each person on the list.

Gin was ranting when he found out he didn't make it on the list, while Naruto commented about how he could go with just his sage cloak on for his picture, with Yukari fully agreeing, and tried to convince Moka to let him do it(1).

When they went to get Kuyou's, the boy was honestly a little confused about it, though he did state he was flattered by earning the first place, even if he appeared to care less.

They were all talking about throwing a party for selling out all their papers, only for a purple haired girl to walk up and ask for one, and Tsukune offering his folded up one he had in his pocket.

As the girl took the paper, she moved closer to Tsukune.

"You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be."

Naruto smirked as he stepped up besides Tsukune.

"Well, I guess this means there's a third one after you huh, mister seventh?"

Tsukune sighed as Naruto continued to pick on him, though he called Gin mister none, he was getting tired of the reference to his position on the top ten guys list.

The purple haired girl looked at Naruto, as she noticed how he was extremely friendly, and frowned a bit.

"I'll see you around Tsukune."

As she walked away, Naruto pouted about being ignored, while the girls questioned Tsukune about knowing her.

Tsukune told them to forget about the girl, before saying to have the party of their lives after school.

Naruto frowned at Tsukune.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=in class.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto listened as Nekonome took roll call, until she asked for Shirayuki, only to repeat the name a couple more times, but before she could mark her as absent, the same purple haired girl from that morning walked into the classroom.

Naruto watched her as she walked to the seat in front of Tsukune, Nekonome looked thrilled as the girl sat down, and introduced her as Mizore Shirayuki, and asking everyone to treat her as a friend.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=after class=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Moka and Kurumu were talking with Naruto and Tsukune after class, telling them they were gonna buy the snacks and head to the party, which Naruto knew was just going to be Kurumu filling Tsukune with homemade 'snacks' while flirting, while Moka bounced back and forth between Kurumu's plan, and satisfying Yukari when the girl asks her to come hang off him with her.

Naruto remembered when he ended up with Moka hanging off his back for an hour, just so Yukari would be happy.

Naruto never complained… Tsukune got a bit upset, only for him to pout as Kurumu tried with him, and he ended up hurt… Naruto doesn't let him live that down either.

Naruto watched as Moka dragged Kurumu to go complete their tasks, when Mizore was spotted by Tsukune.

"Who's there? Oh, it's you, Mizore right?"

Mizore appeared to have a constant blush on her face as she looked at Tsukune, only for her to lose some of it as she noticed Naruto standing by him, but kept smiling at Tsukune.

"I read your paper, and as usual, your articles are the best."

Tsukune actually looked surprised for a minute.

"You're familiar with my work?"

Mizore pulled out a notebook and handed it to Tsukune.

"Even before I came to school, MissNekonome brought over issues of the yokai gazette for me to read, and yours are the only ones I kept."

Naruto looked over Tsukune's shoulder as the boy looked shocked, and maybe a bit disturbed. Naruto got a chuckle out of the notebook.

"These actually look like fascinating notes, maybe you should read through it and take some notes of your own Tsukune, you might become a better writer, or maybe even a poet."

Mizore tilted her head as she tapped her right toes on the floor, folding her hands behind her back.

"I like all the articles you write, you're always writing things from the view of the helpless and weak, and I can really relate. Your personality and the way you think is a lot like the way I think."

Mizore stepped forward to hug Tsukune's arm as he began to panic.

"You must be lonely like me, trust me, I know exactly what that's like."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=later, by a lake that is somewhere…=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mizore had dragged Tsukune along with her as she led him to a lake and began to skip stones, which Tsukune reluctantly did as well, though Naruto also skipped a few, enjoying the activity due to not getting much chance to play games like this with friends.

Mizore kept blankly looking at him every time he smiled at her, while he made an offhand comment about her not scowling at him anymore.

Tsukune was wondering why Naruto wasn't panicking, as he knew the blond was friendly, and smart, and the fact that the blond was taking everything easily and enjoying his time with who he knew they both knew to most likely be a stalker.

Mizore skipped the rock nine times as she celebrated by happily shouting her feat to Tsukune, with boys clapping for her, though Naruto was a bit more enthusiastic about it, even though he had to learn to hold back his strength to even hit the water, accidently blasting a rock through a tree the first time he tried.

Tsukune turned to walk away saying how they had to do something important, only for Mizore to hug him from behind, picking on him about only getting four skips.

Naruto chuckling at Tsukune's misfortune, decided to add his two cents in.

"Well, why don't you go convince the girls to come out here for the party while I keep Mizorecompany, since you obviously are too embarrassed to continue."

Mizore lost all emotion when she began to talk, ignoring the blond as he pouted for being ignored.

"You wanna go to that buddy buddy club of yours don't you, I don't know what I might do to her if you go, all you have to do is be mine and mine alone, that's it."

Tsukune looked to get a bit more serious than usual, rather than panic about how he thought she was going to kill Moka, which he learned from watching Naruto deal with bullies a couple times, though when the blond did it, people began to panic.

Both boys were caught off guard when she threw Tsukune into Naruto, launching them over the lake as it froze, causing them to slide back further.

Tsukune was the one to question her.

"Why are you doing this?"

Naruto shoved the boy off him.

"Why must I be dragged into your love issues with every girl you meet?"

Mizore began walking unhindered on the ice towards them.

"I'm not gonna let you get away from me."

Tsukune was becoming more and more shocked as the girl walked closer and closer, causing ice to form spikes behind her with every step.

"What the hell are you?"

"You have really never seen a snow woman before?"

Naruto grunted as he slipped on the ice again.

"Haku used ice, he also had water techniques, but he looked like a girl, though he was a guy, he was, and still is, the prettiest guy I have ever met, I sometimes still argue he was a she and told me he was a he to screw with me."

Both people actually stopped to give the blond a strange look.

Naruto grunted as he stood, red hair growing from his muscles, as his chest became a bit more thick. Naruto grew larger muscles as he also sprouted four monkey tails.

"The best way to go about fighting ice, is with fire, or in this case, lava."

Naruto had the perfect plan, he would take his four tailed form, and scare the girl into backing off, sadly, he didn't count on his form radiating enough heat to melt the ice below his feet, or for his new weight to drop him through the now melting ice.

Turning back to Tsukune, she decided to continue her explanation.

"We were drawn together Tsukune, we are both extremely lonely, we can understand one another."

Tsukune began to panic more as he was incased in ice up to his waist. Ignoring his pleas for her to stop, she continued to encase him as she spoke.

"We are fated to be with each other. And after you are fully encased in ice, no one will ever come between us again. Once I do that, you will be mine and mine alone, won't you Tsukune?"

"Tsukune!"

Mizore was shocked to see Moka and Kurumu flying in.

"But I killed you."

Kurumu smirked at Mizore.

"I swooped in and saved Moka at the last minute. I made a special cake with a love potion mixed in it especially for Tsukune, and now it's ruined!"

Mizore glared back as she raised her arms, causing ice to stab at the flying duo.

"You stay out of my way!"

The two girls crash landed on Tsukune, breaking him free as they checked on each other.

Mizore stepped towards them, her eyes being icy whitish blue.

"All of you trying to get in between the true love that mine and Tsukune's, especially you, miss Moka, I've had enough."

Tsukune stepped in front of her as she was about to attack.

"Stop this, stop this before it goes any further."

Mizore looked shocked, while Naruto broke through the ice he was stuck in, only managing to get his head out(2).

"Why do you stop me? You of all the people, we share the same loneliness why don't you…"

Mizore was cut off by Tsukune shouting.

"Your wrong! I'm not lonely."

Mizore looked heartbroken, and was about to cry.

"You're rejecting me? You don't care about my feelings? Tsukune why?!"

Mizore shouted that last bit as she caused a blizzard to appear, and disappear with it.

Kurumu was the first to notice, as the ice broke and caused them to fall into the lake.

Naruto watched, as he smirked about not being the only one to fall through the ice, which he admits to assuming he would have been the only one, like it was with being tied to the stump, and getting left there.

Naruto turned to look where he sensed Mizore running towards, and decided to go and confront, as well as comfort her.

He knew she needed comfort by remembering how he felt after Sakura rejected him, though he was a stupid headstrong brat, so he went back to try again.

But he imagined if he was like Hinata, and he tried to confess his feeling, and say all that about being fated to be together, only to be rejected, though Sakura would have been much more cruel that Tsukune.

Mizore was lonely, and he recognized her eyes when she was skipping stones with them. He had the same eyes when Iruka bought him ramen for the first time, the look of finally having someone to do something with, and not have them reject you because of what you are.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=later in the woods=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto found Mizore crying, as she held her face in her hands, curled up.

"You know, Tsukune doesn't really have the spine to get mad at people, he can't even give a girl a piggy back ride."

Mizore felt shocked as she heard the blond Tsukune hung out with, not realizing he followed her, actually thinking he was still stuck under the ice when she ran away.

"What?"

Naruto sat down behind her, his back against her's.

"Tsukune may have said those things, but he wasn't aiming to be cruel, he just doesn't have feelings for you. Hell, I bet he really only ever looks at Moka with love. The thing is, you wanted him to yourself, and tried to kill the girl he loves, which would lead to him actually hating you, which is why I believed he was so harsh with his words."

Mizore glare at nothing as she replied.

"Then why aren't you mad that I tried to kill your friend?"

Naruto smiled.

"Cause you didn't. After spending years sealed away in a statue, with no one to talk to except nine different voices in my head as I trained to use their power, as everyone I know and love dies of old age around me, as well as the fact that I had a family I was not allowed to meet. You tend to calm down and look at life differently."

Mizore was shocked and confused.

"Shouldn't you be mad, far madder than this, if I was you, I would have given up and tried to die already."

Naruto smiled.

"Because I feel, I can truly reach my godfather's dream in this time, my goal of Kage has vanished, but my dream where a world without war is still reachable, I made a promise to those I left behind to live, I also promised that I would find the answer to true peace, and I never break a promise."

Mizore smiled as she listened, feeling the confidence and strength that rolled off the blond man behind her, who wasn't bothered by the cold she released. Naruto continued to talk in order to keep cheering her up.

"Then again, I wasn't called the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja for nothing, maybe I'm too stupid to die."

Mizore actually giggled. Mizore had read all the articles, but had passed off Naruto as an idiot who smiled because he had everything, but she was starting to see, he just had the strength to smile while he had nothing.

Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"The thing is, everyone needs someone, I also don't believe in fate, or even destiny. I even defied fate several times, and even defied a priestess's prediction that I would be stabbed in the chest, which she sacrificed herself to prevent, after I became her friend, which I defied fate once again and dragged her from the clutches of darkness that she had sacrificed herself to in order to protect me."

Mizore frowned.

"That's confusing."

Naruto chuckled.

"Try going back in time and meeting your father who is supposed to be dead, while no one, not even yourself, remembers when you return to your own time…"

Mizore rubbed her head.

"I don't want to."

Both were interrupted when Kotsubo walked into the clearing.

"Oh, it's you."

Mizore turned to see the phys. Ed. Teacher, Kotsubo. Naruto stood to talk to the man.

"Is there a problem teach?"

Kotsubo smirked as he suddenly grew tentacles before answering Naruto.

"Sure, you're in the way."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"In the way of what?"

Kotsubo smirked.

"There is no one around for quite a ways, so that means you're the only witness, which means without you, no one will know what happens here, and even if someone comes around, you were stabbed by an icicle, while I am defending myself against a crazy snow bitch, that's upset because of something when I came to check on her."

Naruto growled as he too grew tentacles from his tail bone.

"Squid or octopus?"

Kotsubo smirked as he spoke, assuming the blond to be one of those, and figured the blond would freak the moment he found out what he really was, before he killed him as he turned to run.

"Actually neither, I am a Kraken."

Naruto smirked as he began to grow muscles, as well as bull horns.

"Well, because you were so kind to tell me what you were. **I am Gyuuki, the eight-tailed Ox demon."**

Mizore and Kotsubo both were shocked at hearing that, while Naruto gained his dual voice, as well as brown skin.

Naruto rushed against Kotsubo, as their tails collided, Naruto tangling up his own with Kotsubo's in order to keep them from attacking him as he got in close.

Kotsubo was not a phys. Ed. Teacher for nothing though, and so a physical fight was simply both of them decking each other several times before Naruto planted a kick in Kotsubo's gut, using him as a springboard to jump back, for some room.

Kotsubo was about to bum rush Naruto and continue trying to overpower the boy, until Mizore froze the teacher in a block of ice.

"Quickly, we should run."

Mizore wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm as she dragged him off, away from there.

"If we are found with him like that, then they will blame us, they will believe him over us, and we will be in trouble."

Naruto actually believed that, and as much as he could laugh and slap the person who told him to leave aside with ease, he promised to be a good boy.

As that thought went through his head, Naruto had a flashback to Obito.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Later, at a cliff edge=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mizore watched as Naruto looked out over the water.

"Is Gyuuki one of the voices you told me about? And there are eight others in your head that allow you to become monsters?"

Naruto chuckled.

"My powers are simple really, as a baby, my father sealed a demon into me, and later on I sealed eight more. After doing so, an enemy found it apparent that he had to get rid of me, so he sealed me into the form of a statue, long enough so that he would have the time to rule the world and I wouldn't be able to stop him."

"While I was sealed I learned to use the powers of each of them, which allows me access to their abilities, but as I use their powers, I tend to take their forms, the reason monsters are the way they are, is because the human form is unable to stand such power, the changes allow for our bodies to hold the power, our forms grant. That's why it's harder and harder to look human for stronger Yokai, while the weaker you are the easier it is."

"When I use their power, it morphs my body to compensate for the extra power, and with each type of power, comes a different form. There is a tenth form, where all nine powers combine, but that form is too powerful for me to really control. It runs on base instinct, already having mine as well as the other nine beings emotions within it. It also absorbs the power and energy of the beings around it, so that adds more chaos to its mind, costing me more control."

Mizore remembered Naruto's power as Gyuuki, and how he stood against a Kraken Yokai, and believed he would have won, and imagined multiplying that power by nine, before thinking on how frightening that would be.

Mizore was cut from her thoughts and Naruto from explaining more as Tsukune ran up to them.

"Don't worry you guys, Professor Kotsubo will be fine, all you have to do is come back and sincerely apologize, and everything will be okay."

Naruto's eyes became cold, while Mizore looked down, crying as she hugged herself.

"I am sure if you show them your sorry, than you won't be expelled. What's wrong?"

Tsukune looked worried as he took notice of Mizore crying.

Naruto growled as the wind picked up, making everything cold, as Mizore felt no one cared about what the pervert tried to do.

"No one will ever care, everyone will believe everyone else over me, so why should I care!"

Mizore screamed as she finished, Naruto's eyes becoming rippled, as he glared at Tsukune, the girls showed up yelling for Tsukune.

Naruto watched as the girls explained things to Tsukune, who regretted speaking before he had Mizore's and his side of the story.

"So, are you gonna tell me that I should apologize for him threatening to kill me?"

Tsukune and the girls were shocked at the blond's anger.

Kotsubo had said Mizore froze him, before running off with Naruto, Gin explained that Naruto started to talk with the man, before he threatened Naruto and proclaiming his goal of harming Mizore, and Naruto defended her, only for Mizore to freeze Kotsubo before the fight could go too far.

Tsukune was actually slightly afraid of Naruto for a minute there. He had never seen Naruto this mad.

The cliff side they were all on was suddenly frozen over as Mizore's powers went haywire. As the next wave that splashed onto the cliff was frozen, before it became red ice clones of Mizore.

The ground beneath Naruto and Mizore collapsed, causing Mizore to fall from the cliff, as Naruto caught her as he grabbed the ledge.

Tsukune was close enough that he was able to grab onto Naruto's arm as he hung there, but the three girls were being surrounded by the red ice clones who were mumbling about how the world hated her.

Mizore watched as Naruto glared at Tsukune, and felt a slight warmth as she realized it was because Tsukune told her to apologize to Kotubo, Tsukune tried to help them up, Naruto refused his help as he held her hand to keep her from falling, Naruto was greatly upset at Tsukune for telling her to apologize.

Tsukune looked down at the two.

"Mizore, there is something I failed to say before, I didn't mean to be so harsh, but the reason I'm not alone is because I made so many friends, and I would like to be your friend as well. I am also sorry for not getting the full story, when I heard the first half; the only thing on my mind was finding you and fixing my mistake from earlier."

Naruto stopped glaring, at least he was apologizing.

Mizore was still sad, but with Naruto clinging to her wrist like he was, she actually felt better, even though he fell because she lost it, he didn't let go, he was mad at Tsukune for his actions, and was helping her even though it was her fault they were hanging off the cliff.

Several ice clones walked up behind Tsukune, saying how if they were her friends, they would die with her.

Moka pushed the clone in her way away from her as she rushed towards Tsukune, jumping to help him, only for their hands to pass the other as Tsukune pulled Moka's Rosario off.

Naruto gave the two a deadpanned look as Moka stood up after her transformation.

"If you aren't doing that on purpose, then you have the worst hand eye coordination I have ever seen."

Moka's monster aura destroyed the clones as she glared at Tsukune.

"You called me out here just for this?"

Moka proceeded to grab Tsukune and lift him, as the boy held on to Naruto, partly out of fear of Moka, causing her to heft all three onto the cliff.

"One would think even a ninja like Naruto would have been able to handle that."

Tsukune landed on his rump as Naruto, his feet, while Mizore landed in a crouch. Tsukune chuckled slightly.

"Well, I really do appreciate you helping us."

Mizore stood up as she gave Moka a sideways glance.

"If you're looking for thanks forget about it."

Moka glared as she kicked her, only for her to kick Naruto, who flew with Mizore before flipping around to land in a crouch with the snow woman in his arms.

"You really need to chill Moka."

Moka stared in surprise as the blond stood defiantly against her.

"And what if I don't?"

Naruto smirked as he began to release a blue aura.

"I might not be allowed to kill the students, and you are my friend, so I can't use most offensive skills, including my strongest attacks, and I won't transform against you."

Moka frowned as she discovered where this was going. Naruto vs. her in order for her to back off Mizore.

"So, low level attacks and natural skills only."

Moka smiled, actually smiled, this was a trade, a spar in exchange for not kicking their asses for dragging her out for something stupid as Tsukune did.

"Alright Naruto, let's see who is stronger, the ninja who got beat by three low class monsters, or an S-class vampire."

Naruto grunted at the reminder of his failure as he set Mizore down.

Moka rushed in to close the distance she made between them from her kick, as Naruto made a single handed hand sign.

Everyone was shocked, one being appalled, at what Naruto did, for he sent something flying at Moka after opening his mouth, only for the vampire to stop, step back and catch it.

What Moka caught however, was Naruto's tongue, which had a strange orb of blue power at the end.

Moka's shock ended shortly after when she noticed the tongue was almost as hard as metal, only for it to soften as it began to slither and wrap around her, sort of grossing her out, though there were many other thoughts on how this technique could be used, she now was having trouble fighting off the tongue.

Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu all had bad thoughts swarming their heads, Tsukune was grossed out, it's one thing when someone had their hands all over your crush, but what about when their tongue is wrapping around them?

Naruto smirked as he walked closer to Moka as his tongue bound her legs together, and spoke normally, as if he wasn't using his tongue to bind her.

"This is the first time this plan worked. Normally the enemy would step aside and cut my tongue off."

Moka glared as she now wanted to do just that.

"What the hell?"

Naruto smiled as he went on.

"This is actually a combination technique. The first one allows me to cover the tip of my tongue in chakra and launch it as a ranged attack, followed by softening the chakra in order to make it more snake like. The first one was inspired by the toads and their own tongues, while the second one, I figured out from learning the first and seeing a white pedophile use it, even though the first time I saw it, it was used on me."

Moka glared harder as her arms got bound to her torso. Moka was blushing from both the implications, and the fact she has a man's tongue literally all over her, and she fell for an obviously simple tactic. The three other girls were still blushing like mad from the implications, while Tsukune was still a bit grossed out.

Moka glared more ferociously.

"Release me, now."

Naruto smirked.

"So I win?"

Moka's glare became chilly.

"You win."

Naruto smiled before releasing her.

Once Moka was on the ground and Naruto's tongue was a ways back into his mouth, Moka kicked the boy in between his legs, which caused him to clamp his jaw shut, causing him to bite his own tongue off.

All four of the watchers cringed.

"Do something like that again, and I will be even less nice about my revenge."

With that, Moka went and put the Rosario back on, before innocent Moka collapsed into Tsukune's arms.

All three girls imagined the many things Naruto could do with his tongue as they walked back to school, Yukari and Mizore, understanding the need for Naruto to be punished, neither minded helping him back.

Tsukune was carrying Moka on his back.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=the next day in whatever room they went to in the anime=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tsukune and the girls were all wrapped in blankets as they sneezed.

Naruto would chuckle every time one of them sneezed as they each glared at him.

"What? Not my fault I'm immune to most likely all known diseases."

Gin chuckled as he decided to pick on the younger students.

"You all look like you went through the ringer."

Nekonome decided to congratulate them on clearing Mizore's name, as said girl poked her head in the room.

"Good morning."

Tsukune freaked about not noticing her, while Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning to you as well Mizore."

Mizore smiled as she gazed at Naruto.

Yukari noticed the ice girl's stare at Naruto, and now was cautious of the girl.

Only for her to hear about Gin having pictures for the newspaper, which ended up only being photos of girls changing in the locker room.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=I should end it here, but on to the next day in math class=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto sat in his seat, almost completely ignoring the lesson in favor of sleeping with his eyes open, which he learned from listening to Iruka… which stopped when the man would just guess when he slept, and threw an eraser at him every now and then, sometimes being when he was awake.

This teacher had no idea…

Naruto suddenly fell forward as his back was bumped when everyone was laughing and insulting Tsukune for being stupid.

The laughing and picking all halted when Naruto's head hit the desk with a thud, which caused him to let out a snore.

Miss Kagome glared at the boy.

"Will someone wake mister Uzumaki please?"

Tsukune sighed as he looked at Naruto.

"Well, after how hard Moka kicked him, I can't really blame him for being tired."

Miss Kagome heard him.

"And how exactly does getting kicked give him a reason to sleep in my class?"

Tsukune sighed as he answered.

"Well, I think he has been sleeping the whole day, and as for why, after the incident with Mizore, Moka and he got into a small argument, which led to a small fight, in which he used his tongue in order to attack Moka."

Saizo, cause he's right there and has yet to do anything since he got put in his place before the fiction started, was the one to comment about that.

"So he licked her and she kicked him? What the hell?"

Tsukune chuckled nervously as he answered.

"Not quite, he actually extended his tongue, and when Moka caught it to keep it from hitting her, he then used it to tie her up and hold her in midair, and Moka got revenge by kicking him between the legs."

Once again, the girls blushed, and some drooled at the prospect of such a skill, the teacher having some very dirty thoughts on such an ability.

The men however, didn't have thoughts along those lines, but their respect for the blond grew, and they saw it as his victory, even if he got kicked in the tenders.

Moka blushed and slid down in her chair as she was reminded of the little spar her inner half had with Naruto, remembering the phantom feel of his tongue wrapped tightly around her entire body…

Naruto raised his head as he looked at the class, who were staring at him, in three different categories, the first being in respect, the second being embarrassed, and the third were staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Did I miss something?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=after class on the roof=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tsukune was begging Moka for help as they were on the roof, Moka was telling Tsukune how much she wanted to help him, only for Tsukune to take it out of context, and allow his imagination to go to the gutter.

As Moka began to drink Tsukune's blood, Kurumu slammed the door to the roof open, stopping them, and shouting about how Tsukune should go to her for help on studying.

Tsukune was about to argue when Naruto moved the door, revealing a pouting Naruto and Mizore, the latter clinging to the former's back, slightly to his side, her head peeking out from behind his left shoulder, while a smiling Yukari was hanging from the blonde's neck.

The three were surprised to see the three there, but calmed down when Yukari spoke up.

"I am already tutoring these two, if you all want to come join us you can."

Tsukune looked about ready to protest when Moka shouted happily.

"Alright, all of us studying together sounds like loads of fun!"

Tsukune sighed as he accepted his failure at spending time with Moka alone.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=another location jump to the dorm room of Yukari=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The gang was all seated as Yukari acted as a teacher.

Kurumu sat at one end, with Tsukune next to her, while Moka sat on his other side, Naruto next to her, and Mizore almost sitting on Naruto's lap as she just kept writing Naruto's name in her notebook.

Kurumu was the one to question Mizore.

"Not that I'm complaining about the lack of competition, but what happened to you liking Tukune?"

Mizore looked at her, and then shifted to looking back and forth between Tsukune and Naruto.

"Naruto for starters is a stronger man, he is also wiser, he also understands being lonely, and knowing what it's like to have nothing, but still has the strength to smile, and even shares that strength with those who need it."

The girls looked at Naruto as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks gaining a pink tint to them.

Yukari was the first to realize.

"So Naruto told you a bit about his past?"

Mizore smiled.

"He even told me about his powers."

Yukari gasped as she whined.

"How come you haven't told me about your powers or past?"

Naruto raised a brow at the young girl.

"You never asked."

Yukari pouted before throwing a book at him, which disappeared in a swirl, shocking everyone.

"I have more powers than just my transformations. My eyes also have power, and looking directly into my eyes can prove fatal. The first thing about my eyes is the fact that they allow me to not only mind control, but I can literally open a pathway to my own personal dimension, as well as drag you into an illusion of my own world, allowing me to torment your mind for a certain amount of time, I also have the power over gravity, and some others, as well as the ability to see all around me and even through some objects."

The girls each unconsciously covered their privates, while they all looked on in awe.

Naruto held his hand out as a book appeared in a swirl, the same book Yukari threw, and caught it from its fall before handing it back to the young witch.

Kurumu glared a bit.

"So, how often do you use your see though things ability?"

Naruto smirked.

"You're wearing yellow undergarments."

Kurumu actually fumed as she jumped the blond, shouting pervert. Naruto chuckled as he held Kurumu off.

"I'm kidding, I saw your panties when you jumped Tsukune this morning, and most girls wear matching sets, so I know the color of them."

Kurumu calmed down slightly as she continued to glare. Naruto still smiled as he continued.

"My see through things is very limited, it's more like heat vision than x-ray."

They all nodded before Mizore looked confused.

"I don't have body heat, so how did you find me when I ran away?"

Naruto chuckled.

"It's not exactly body heat I see. Every living thing has a source of power called chakra. It is this energy that our bodies use in order to function, humans are able to gain access to this energy through training. In the past it all depended on if the child wanted to be a ninja, but now it all is kept to certain families. Boundary beings are simply humans who have trained to use this energy, while monsters use a more powerful form of this energy called yokai."

Tsukune continued to be confused, while the girls kept listening, Yukari actually not knowing about all the specifics about the inner energy. She had assumed she used yokai like the monsters.

Naruto smiled at the interested looks he got, actually feeling embarrassed about actually teaching someone something.

"This energy travels throughout the entire body, like a second bloodstream. It even acts like blood in identifying people. My eyes are able to see the flow of this energy as it travels through the body."

Tsukunem Kurumu and Mizore all appeared confused, Yukari was nodding, understanding where he was coming from, while Moka asked.

"How does seeing this energy help exactly?"

Naruto chuckled.

"The energy itself is used by everyone whether they know it or not, it is used to provide the body with the energy it uses to run, so if the energy was tampered with, it could do some serious damage."

The girls all nodded, Moka and Yukari both understanding, Mizore understanding most of it, Kurumu understanding barely any, while Tsukuune just chuckled as he understood less than Kurumu.

Yukari decided to slap the table with a ruler to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, enough about energy, I have to tutor all of you so you get smarter about math, not for Naruto to tutor us about energy."

The five in front of her all nodded as Naruto spoke.

"Yes Ms. Sendo."

Yukari blushes as she comments.

"Well I prefer Mrs. Sendo Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled as Mizore frowned, Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune all sighed.

Yukari got back to teaching as the four who were behind listened and tried to learn, Mizore kept writing Naruto's name in her book, while Kurumu just got more confused, Naruto listened intently, while Tsukune kept taking notes.

Moka was already ahead of them all.

After everything was done and over with, Mizore asked a question that about it, while Yukari stood shocked that everything she just explained went in one ear and out the other.

Tsukune was complementing Moka on her notes as she offered to write him up a set.

Naruto noticed the two have one of their staring moments, while he sat there looking at a blank notebook, glaring at it, only for it to light itself on fire with a black flame.

"Bastard."

Yukari actually panicked as she tried to put it out, only for Naruto to glare and the flames got absorbed by his eye, Mizore hid from the flame, behind Naruto.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Later at the footlockers=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Moka and Tsukune were leaving as Naruto noticed the math teacher walk up to them and tell them how the students goofed off instead of studied, while the two argued against her.

Naruto also got a bit mad. He tried his hardest to learn what Yukari taught them. Seeing miss Kagome put Tsukune's face in her breasts was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"It is very annoying how you assume we learnt absolutely nothing, though I failed to learn anything, I am pretty sure Tsukune learned something, but it is still very rude to believe we learned nothing."

Kagome smiled at the blond.

"Well, since you admitted to not learning anything, you have proven my point about students leaving teaching to the professionals."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=next day tutoring time weee=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tsukune sighed as he explained about the tutoring they were going to get from Ms. Kagome. Kurumu decided to tell them about what she learned about their math teacher.

"I heard from some of the older students about her methods, they say she goes way overboard."

Tsukune sounded exasperated as he asked.

"Anything else we should know?"

Kurumu looked a little more serious, cupping her breasts as she spoke.

"Yeah, there are two more problems I would like to point out. All the boys can't stop staring at her tits!"

Yukari smirked as she leaned towards Kurumu.

"Aw, Is Kurumu mad that her huge honkers don't stack up to the teacher's? You're acting like a child Kurumu."

Kurumu squatted down as she pressed her hands against Yukari's chest.

"Actually, the only child around here I see is you, and the proof is your pancake flat chest."

Yukari fought back as she started to grope Kurumu.

"I prefer my flat chest to your balloons!"

Kurumu smirked over her shoulder at the girl.

"Yeah, mine are big, but what makes them really nice, is how squeezable they are, unlike yours."

Yukari gasped as she turned around and groped herself.

"Well my size doesn't matter, cause once I'm older, Naruto will take me, and we will live happily ever after."

Kurumu looked slightly confused.

"Why not take you now?"

Yukari smirked.

"Cause Naruto doesn't enjoy taking advantage of cute little girls like myself, and wants me to be a full one hundred percent that he is my dream man before he takes me. That and it also gives me time to convince Moka to join us."

Naruto actually had a bit of a nose bleed when he thought about him with two said girls, only for Mizore to join in, causing him to bleed more.

Yukari smiled.

"And Naruto agrees a full 100%"

Moka mentioned something about summer break when Naruto heard Tsukune shout about passing math so he can do something with Moka over the summer.

Kurumu started to beg Tsukune to o to the beach with her so they could play with some balls.

Yukari smiled as she clung to the right side of Naruto's waist.

"Speaking of summer vacation, we can go and have a romantic evening."

Naruto turned to Mizore as she spoke.

"Snow cone as we watch the sunset."

Naruto smiled.

"Why don't we have a picnic as the sunsets, with snow cones for dessert?"

Mizore hugged Naruto's left side as she smiled, Yukari actually smiled as well. Mizore gave her opinion.

"Naruto is so considerate over everyone, trying to make us all happy, as Tsukuune panics and tries to run away, yet you asked why I chose Naruto over him?"

Tsukune cries as he turns away. Mizore gives him a disapproving look.

"Point proven."

Naruto chuckles.

"Give the guy a break, I had ten thousand years to mature. Given time, our little frog here will turn into his princely self."

Kurumu smiled as she hugged Tsukune's face into her breasts.

"Yeah, and he will be my prince."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=tutoring room=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto walked the poor boy to the room, before leaving him to suffer by disappearing when he turned to thank him for giving him company.

Naruto had actually left a shadow clone to guide Tsukune while he left for some ramen, which ended up being dinner for three as he was found by Yukari, and he dragged Mizore from the shadows to keep her from being left out.

=-=-=-=-=-=sometime next day=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto caught Tsukune walk away from Kurumu, who was dragging Yukari, who was tied up S&M style.

Tsukune was muttering advanced algebra formulas, as he ignored Kurumu asking him to tutor her.

He then watched Ririko stop Moka from giving the zombie Tsukune the notes she wrote for him, and slapped her with them.

Moka sat on the floor crying when Naruto stepped up behind her.

"What is with that boy always falling for every trick monsters use? You would think that even a weak boundary being like him would have some sort of defense against some of them."

Moka looked at Naruto in shock.

"What makes you say that?"

Naruto sighed.

"He doesn't have yokai, only chakra, and he's here. Meaning he is a boundary being, but he wore the school uniform to hide it. I admit he has very little chakra, but he should have great control over it, to at the very least hold his own against some of the weaker monsters."

Moka smiled at him.

"So you can guess at what monster everyone is?"

Naruto returned her smile.

"Not really, my guesses are just that until I can learn about the power levels each class has, as well as the feel for each. For example, Mizore's energy is like a cool breeze on a hot day, while Kurumu's is like an aphrodisiac. Yours while unsealed feels similar to being crushed by gravity, or at least gravity trying to crush me, and when your sealed, it's like the exact opposite. Everyone has different feels to their yokai or chakra, but each monster type will have familiar feels. Yukari emites an energy similar to springtime, the kind of feeling that makes you wanna relax in a bed of flowers."

Moka gave the boy a smile as she turned to walk away.

Naruto decided to get some answers.

When Naruto made it to the room, Tsukune was already leaving, Miss Nekonome also walking by as he left, even more zombie like.

Miss Ririko walked off five minutes after Tsukune left.

Naruto glared at the woman as she smirked back.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=the next day, during tutoring=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was talking with Moka as they were preparing to leave for the day.

"I tried to see how she was tutoring him yesterday, but he was leaving when I got there, I assumed I spent more time then I thought explaining things to you."

Moka frowned, but before she could speak, they both heard Tsukune screaming, both rushing to help.

Moka slammed the door open as Ririko was using some strange flower on the end of her tail to suck on Tsukune's head… the one on his shoulders…

Naruto stared at the scene, also catching what the teacher was wearing.

"Wow, I am having flashbacks to another snake chick… but she has nothing on you. I believe you are called a lamia. You wouldn't happen to know of a chick named Anko would you?"

Naruto caught Moka as Ririko slammed her tail into the pink haired girl. Naruto also ignored the woman's rant about teacher student bonds before he commented.

"I am so glad my teachers never had a bond like that with me, then again, they were all male, so they may have gotten in trouble if they tried anything like this…"

Ririko smirked at the two as Tsukune gave her hand a kiss.

"This is the true strength of a bond between student and teacher, something neither of you would understand."

Naruto actually glared at the woman.

"A bond between teacher and student is sacred, similar to a bond between parent and child."

Moka stared at Naruto as his anger rose, Ririko actually smiled.

"So you understand, but if you truly understood, then you would just leave and allow us to continue."

Naruto glared as he reached into his sage cloak.

"A bond between teacher and student is not something for a weak willed whore to use as an excuse to feed off young men."

Moka and Ririko both stared in confusion as Naruto pulled out a Rosario, which looked to be made of simple metal, with an orange gem. Moka took advantage of Naruto distracting Ririko, in order to try and get Tsukune out of there.

Naruto watched as Miss Kagome kept him in her sights but slammed her tail into Moka, causing her bag to fly from her hands, causing her notebooks to fly from it, which she grabbed one and destroyed it, sending the papers to fly around everywhere.

Ririko threw several bottles of chemicals at Naruto, only for knives of ice to strike them down.

Both the teacher and Naruto turned to find Mizore there, as the bottles fell and caused a blue fire wall to appear.

Naruto smirked as he tossed the Rosario to Moka.

"Put it on, if I did it correctly, something will happen."

Moka listened as she placed the second Rosario on with her current one, only for nothing to happen, and for her to shout about it, and pull the Rosario off.

Mizore hid behind Naruto from the fire, as Naruto himself grumbled about failing with the seal.

Moka ended up throwing the Rosario and hitting Miss Kagome on her head, which caused the teacher to slam her tail flower into her and trap her against the wall.

As Ririko was about to shock Moka during her rant about showing the teacher proper respect, Tsukune grabbed the tail, in order to stop the shock. Tsukune now thanking Moka for all her hard work she did for him as they both ignore the shouting Lamia behind Tsukune.

Tsukune quickly removed Moka's Rosario as the teacher was about to give them extreme educational guidance.

As Moka became her inner vampire, she began to belittle the teacher.

"You call yourself an educational guide?"

As Ririko was getting angrier, she yelled at Moka.

"I am a teacher!"

Before she could continue, Moka insulted her.

"No, you're just a poor excuse for one. All you are is a bull minded narcissist. You always hammer the importance of learning to others, so allow me to return the favor and teach you your place."

Moka kicked her once before she was out.

Mizore used her ice to stop the flames as Moka ignored the lamia and Tsukune as she picked the strange orange Rosario off the floor, taking it back to Naruto.

"And how exactly was this supposed to help?"

Naruto smirked as he took the Rosario back.

"I will leave that as a surprise for after I see where I went wrong, and hopefully it will work."

Moka glared at him, still pissed about the whole tongue tied experience.

=-=-=-=-=-=the day of the exams=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto watched as Tsukune panicked over losing all the knowledge miss Kagome had pumped into him.

Naruto had cheated and used his shadow clones to read every book on math before dispelling.

It also didn't hurt that he used the sharingan ability, along with his own impressive photographic memory, to learn everything he could.

Too bad they all dawdled and didn't learn enough to make him a genius…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=later=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto barely passed as Kurumu and Mizore failed, Yukari getting a perfect score.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end chater=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Next time I get any bitching, I go on strike…**

**I am way too laid back to really care though…**

**Though this is the longest chapter to date, I guess you can all thank Mizore for that. **

**What I mean here is Yukari is picturing a naked Naruto with just his cloak while Naruto planned on keeping his pants on at least, just to clarify that with you all…**

"**Should have taken a left at Albuquerque." Sorry, I wanted to add that in here somewhere…**

**Well, there you have it, the next chapter, till next time, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember.**

**All hail the lord and master, Foamy.**


End file.
